1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drip catching devices and more particularly pertains to a new drip catching mat for collecting drips from vehicular fluids and other road debris falling from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drip catching devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, drip catching devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art drip catching devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,024; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,754; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 307,623; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,661; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,670; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,030.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drip catching mat. The inventive device includes a base member for resting on a ground surface with a side wall extended upwardly and inwardly from the upper surface of the base member along the outer perimeter of the base member to together define a reservoir for holding liquids and debris, such as dripping oil and snow melt runoff from a vehicle over the drip catching mat.
In these respects, the drip catching mat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting drips from vehicular fluids and other road debris falling from a vehicle.